Atrapame si puedes
by Laubellacullen94
Summary: One-shot dedicada a Flor!/ con lo que te puede pasar en un bosque con el chico que apenas conoces hace un par de horas./ M


**Atrápame si puedes.**

Bella POV-

El suave resplandor de la luz del sol, se filtraba apenas por las cortinas, hoy sábado, teníamos que ir a pasar el día fuera de la ciudad; digo teníamos, porque saldríamos mi familia y yo, según mis padres, ellos se reunirían con sus amigos de la infancia para recordar viejos tiempos, varias veces se habían encontrado pero en esas ocasiones, me iba a dormir a la casa de Alice. Por suerte me dejaron invitar a alguien y sin dudar y mecánicamente dije: Alice.

Alice era mi mejor amiga desde que prácticamente tenemos memoria, no hay como ella, dulce, hermosa, inteligente, pero sobre todo un poquito molesta, claro que solo cuando le decías que no en algo, por lo demás, creo que sin ella estaría muerta.

Tenía que levantarme primera que todos, puesto que me ducho en la mañana y a veces tardo, mas hoy, que estaba Alice, seguramente al terminar nos arreglaríamos y eso nos saca el tiempo.

-Bells… despierta ya- me susurraba Alice, sacudiéndome el hombro con la mano.-bella-

-ya estoy despierta Al, me voy a bañar y regreso así nos arreglamos ¿dale?-

-Dale, mientras yo me cambio-esto último lo dijo más bajito ya que se estaba durmiendo de vuelta. Jamás se levanta tan temprano.

3 horas después

-¡vamos chicas! Ya se nos hizo demasiado tarde.- decía mi madre mientras nos subíamos al auto y ella cerraba la casa.

-hey! Fueron ustedes los que se quedaron dormidos, Alice y yo tardamos una hora en arreglarnos y ustedes dos.- les contesten

-¿escuchaste René? ¡Una hora! Tan solo una. Felicidades chicas, hicieron algo imposible.-

-es cierto Charle, bueno, ahora ya vámonos- decía mientras ingresaba al auto y cerraba la puerta.

Las autopistas no estaban tan llenas, menos mal, si no estaría con dolor de cabeza. Nos faltaba poco, así que mientras Alice, que estuvo todo el viaje durmiendo, dormía, escuche unas cuantas canciones de Green Day.

Parecía que hoy sería un día soleado, debo admitir que estaba un poco ansiosa, quería llevar a mí querida amiga a un bosque que recordaba la última vez que vine.

-Alice, despierta- decía mientras la sacudía- estamos llegando y no quiero que bajes en ese estado-

-mmm… está bien- se enderezo en el asiento, sacando de su cartera un cepillo para cabellos y su brillo labial.

-préstamelo, quiero un poco- se lo quite.

-¡con gusto!-

-bien niñas…-

-no somos niñas- interrumpimos a mi papa. Odiábamos cuando nos decían así.

- de acuerdo, chicas… llegamos.-

En cuanto bajamos del auto el aire caliente nos golpeo, claro, con aire acondicionado no nos dábamos cuente de que hacía más calor a cada hora.

Alice iba vestida con un vestido azul corto, veraniego, con bordes ondulados, más ajustados debajo del pecho, según ella para mostrar su encanto, y mangas muy cortas. Zapatos de sin tacón, ya que le dije que estaría caminando mucho, su cabello lizo y sin sus puntas apuntando a cualquiera lado ya que hoy quería cambiarlo.

En cambio yo, un sencillo pero elegante vestido también, consistía en unos pequeños bolsillos en la parte de delante de color beige, con forma de volada y tiras muy final a lo que tuve que ponerme un brasear con tiras invisibles. El cabello suelo y solo brillo en los labios.

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar al camping en el que pasaríamos el día.

En verdad que era hermoso este lugar, había mesas de piedras para al menos 6 personas en todos lados con sus parrillas, el rio y el puente que conectaba con el bosque que estaba al frente.

-tenias razón bella, muy hermoso- me dijo Alice llegando a mi lado

- ¿y cuando te he mentido yo?- le pregunte enfadada juguetonamente.

-¿qué?... No…no ¡nunca!-dijo inmediatamente.

Seguimos a mis papas que iban al frente nuestro con un pequeño carro que contenía los platos, cubiertos, vasos, servilletas y demás cosas que utilizaríamos para almorzar.

A medida que avanzábamos hacia las mesas, vimos a un grupo de personas allí sentadas hablando los más animado posible. Seguramente eran todos familiares.

Había una pareja de unos 45 años, la mujer tenía un aire maternal, su rostro de forma de corazón, cabello oscuro con reflejos bronceados su esposo, alto, subió y al parecer muy sofisticado.

Había un chico grandote de pelo negro, musculoso seguramente de unos 25 años, llevaba una remera negra, remarcándole los músculos y unos pantalones cortos, junto a él, había una chica rubia muy hermosa debo admitirlo, seguramente de la misma edad que el. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros y un short bastante corto. Junto a ellos, un chico rubio, vestido con una remera blanca y short negros y el ultimo, otro de cabellos bronceados, remera azul y pantalones largos, ¿no se estará muriendo de calor? Bastante alto, musculoso también pero no tanto como el primero y seguramente hijo de la pareja grande.

Todos ellos estaban dándonos la espalda para cuando llegamos, riendo como una buena familia, al parecer, estaban admirando el paisaje.

Mama dejo el carro en su mesa y junto a Charle fueron a saludarlos.

-vistes esos chicos de ahí?- pregunto Alice mientras nos girábamos para tener privacidad

- los dos últimos parecen muy guapos, detrás están para comerse, ¿viste esos traseros? –pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

—hey niñas, vengan a saludar— nos llamo de nuevo con esa palabra mi papa

—Bella, tenemos que hacer algo para que no nos llame más niñas a tu papa— refunfuño Alice.

—Opino lo mismo, vamos a saludar y ver el rostro de los dueños de esos traseros—

—De acuerdo—

Nos giramos de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa maligna en la cara, lo que no me esperaba es que al verlos a todos se les abriese la boca de la impresión, eran todos bien hermosos, tanto que parecían modelos, esto era un sueño definitivamente, no hay personas tan hermosas como ellos, solo si son ángeles, demonios o vampiros. Me gire a ver como estaba Alice y lo que vi, es que ella no estaba mejor que yo. Sin duda, estábamos impresionadas. Descruzamos los brazos, recobrándonos y nos tomamos de las manos, siempre lo hacíamos cuando estábamos nerviosas y necesitábamos el apoyo de alguna, para así, avanzar a saludar.

—hola, soy Esme, mi esposo Carlisle, mi hijo Emmett— iba mencionando los nombres mientras ellos se nos acercaban y nos saludábamos— su novia Rosalie, mi hijo Edward—cuando lo vi de frente, casi me desmallo, era tan hermoso que me pondría a llorar, labios finos, cabello despeinado, cejas pobladas y una mirada tan profunda, color verde, que sentí como si el fuese para mí. Cuando llego su turno de Saludarme, sus labio besaron la comisura de mis labios en un beso ardoroso y lento, como si no quisiera despegarse de mí y—y por ultimo su amigo Jasper— termino por decir la señora Esme. Edward aun se había quedado frente mío mirándome con su intensa mirada.

—ajemm— carraspeo alguien y Salí del transe que me tenia—chicos necesito que me acompañen a buscar la comida al auto— dijo Carlisle señalando a todos los hombre.

—de acuerdo vámonos, vuelvo enseguida mi amor—dijo el moreno yéndose

—no, quiero ir contigo—

—De acuerdo ven— los dos junto a mi papa, Carlisle y el rubio de fueron. Edward se quedo un rato mirándome de nuevo, tomo mi mano acariciándola apenas con un suave rose y fue a reunirse con los demás.

Me quede mirando como él se iba, tenía una gracias tremente, ¡era muy deseable por dios! Al parecer este día no iba a ser tan malo, creo que será el mejor de mi vida.

Escuche como a mis espaldas se reían, girándome, sintiéndome mal porque no tenía la compañía del chico que apenas conocía hace menos de 5 minutos, me encontré con mi madre y Esme riéndose disimuladamente.

—¿porque no van a pasear chicas al bosque?— dijo René todavía riéndose.

—Ven Alice—

Caminamos rápidamente tomadas de la mano, en silencia, ninguna de las dos quería hablar hasta llegar a un lugar en donde nos vean, en cuanto cruzamos el puente llegando al bosque, no retrasamos un poquito para subir la pequeña montaña de tierra, estaba bastante resbaloso debo decir, casi me caigo, suerte había un árbol al cual pude sostenerme y tomar la mano de Alice para que no le cueste subir mi mismo camino.

Apenas si nos internamos unos pasos estallamos a carcajadas, doblándonos de la risa, la verdad es que no se dé que nos reíamos precisamente, pero creo que lo tontas que quedamos al frente a esos chicos tan lindo que nos dejaron con la boca abierta. Tuvimos que apoyarnos en un árbol para no caernos.

— ¿viste que chicos Bells? Gracias por traerme amiga, creo que conocí al amor de mi vida— le brillaban los ojos mientras me sonreía, si que se había enamorado.

—Edward es mío— la mire señalándola con el dedo acusados claro que con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de mis labios, solo recordar su rostro, sus ojos, me hace suspira.

—obvio que si, no me interesa el, si no Jas—

— ¿Quién?—pregunte mientras retomábamos la caminata hacia más adentro del bosque. — ¿el chico rubio?—

—claro, de quien más. Ha cierto me olvide que cuando lo presentaron Edward te estaba besando—

—no me estaba besando. Solo… me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios—suspire la ultima parte.

Seguimos nuestra caminata en el camino que bordeaba al rio en un silencio cómodo, cada una pensando en sus cosas excepto yo claro, que mas bien pensaba en alguien.

No entendía el cómo apenas conocer a una personas en unos momentos, me quedaba solo con su imagen rondando en mi cabeza, solo él, no había nada más. No lo llamaría amor porque apenas si lo conozco, pero hubo algo en que me llamo la atención en el.

Llevábamos alrededor de unos 25 minutos caminando y sentimos como, detrás de nosotros las ramas de un árbol se partían con cada pisada.

—bella…— murmuro acercándose a mí.

—ya lo he escuchado, no se tu pero creo que yo por mi parte comenzare a correr… ¿qué dices?—

—que es una excelente idea— afirmo moviendo la cabeza.

—entonces… 1…2…3— grite el ultimo numero comenzando a corre no sin antes tomas la mano de mi querida amiga, juro que primero doy mi vida antes que la de ella.

La valoraba mucho para dejarla. Mientras nos alejábamos, escuchábamos como la persona o animal también corría detrás de nosotras por lo que aumentamos la velocidad mientras Alice señalaba unos de los grandes árboles que se encontraban delante nuestro y nos escondíamos. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a asomar la cabeza para ver el rostro de la persona por lo que nos quedamos inmóviles tratando de disminuir nuestro alocado corazón que latía ferozmente por haber corrido.

—Crees que se fueron— susurre

—no quisiera averiguarlo. Creo que será mejor que nos escondamos en otro árbol por las dudas. ¿Qué opinas?—

—lo mismo. Vamos. —

Miramos a ambos lados del bosque por alguna pista que nos demuestre que estaba allí, sin embargo no había nadie. Nos desplazamos en silencio tomadas de las manos, agachándonos ligeramente.

—haaaaaaaaaa— grite fuertemente sin poder evitarlo. Pues me había caído a un pequeño poso que había allí, como una trampa. —Maldición sigue avanzando Alice—

—no Bella, te ayudare— dijo tomando mi mano y haciendo un poco de fuerza ya que mi pie no salía. Cuando al fin había conseguido salir, escuchamos como alguien gritaba, era una vos masculina y grave que a medida que se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

—tienes que irte por aquel lado, no quiero que te atrapen, yo lo voy a distraer, ve… corre— con confusión en la cara Alice me abrazo y salió corriendo.

Me puse de pie nuevamente, provocando más ruidos, comencé a correr. Esta no era como las veces pasadas con Alice que jugábamos a que alguien nos perseguía, esto era real y aunque no temía por mi vida, me preocupada por ella.

Recorrí un largo trayecto viendo mas y mas arboles, ya casi no soportaba mas lo verde, hasta que al fin decidí detenerme, rogaba porque Alice este a salvo, pero yo ya no podía más.

—Bella— oí a alguien llamarme— bella, espera—

— ¿Edward?— que hacia Edward aquí, ¿era él? Salí del árbol en el cual me escondía y lo encare. Justo en ese momento venia el corriendo, literalmente se me callo la baba.

Era una imagen espectacular. — ¡dios! No me digas que era tu el que nos seguía porque ya me pego un tiro—

—pues no — uf! Qué alivio — solo no estaba, éramos Jasper y yo.

—maldición, somos una tontas, pero espera y Alice debe de estar histérica—

—no creo que lo este, ella se encuentra con Jazper, lo último que vi de ellos es que cuando regrese a mencionarle algo a mi amigo…—

—no me digas— lo interrumpí acercándome a él lentamente, admirándolo— se estaba besando con su Jazz ¿verdad?— termine deteniéndome hasta que nuestros rostros quedasen a centímetro, maldición porque era tan baja!

—exactamente— me confirmo. Vi como su mirada paseaba por todo mi cuerpo, desnudándome con la mirada, provocando que aquel sentimiento de excitación se extendiera por todo mí ser hasta llagar a mis partes más intimas. —sabes Bella— susurro agachándose ligeramente hasta que sus labios tocasen los míos rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Era grandioso estar abrazada a él, me quedaría por siempre en esta posición. —desde que te vi, me siento como hace mucho no lo hago, extrañaba ese sentimiento en alguien, me gustas y por más que sea pronto, quiero que lo sepas, y que también sepas lo que provocas en mí—

— ¿y que sientes?— murmure contra sus labios provocándolo.

—esto— tomo mis labios entre los suyos, acariciándolos salvajemente, con necesidad, con sed, y era los justo que yo necesitaba. Inmediatamente le correspondí mientras tomaba sus cabellos entre mis manos y los jalaba, esto era tan jodidamente erótico, jamás pensé en hacerlo en un bosque.

Tomo mis piernas con sus fuertes brazos colocando, enrollándola en sus caderas y sus manos en mi trasero provocando que gimiese para así profundizar el beso, avanzo rápidamente hasta chocarnos contra un árbol. Separo sus labios lo que nos permitió tomar aire, desde luego su boca no abandono mi cuerpo, ya que comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras que con una mano acariciaba mi pecho sobre el vestido, obvio yo no me iba a quedar atrás. Con mis manos comencé a acariciar sus pectorales, sus bíceps, y bajando lentamente llegando a la hebilla de su cinturón hasta desabrocharlo. Metí una de mis manos dentro de su pantalón y tomando su grandísimo miembro en mis manos. Gimió en cerca de mi oído provocando olas de deseo que llegaban a mi zona sensible que reclamaba atención.

Escuche como mis pantis eran rasgados hasta romperlos por su impaciencia y tomando su miembro, lo coloco en mi entrada, para así embestir con fuerza.

Ambos gemimos por la intensidad del deseo que nos embargo. Comenzó con un vaivén lento hasta convertirlo en algo salvaje y en lo cual estábamos a punto de llagar.

—ha, bella— gimió mientras embestía cada vez más fuerte.

—ha, dios. Edward, también me gustas… mucho…— grite mientras sentía como llegaba

—bella— sentí como mis paredes genitales se contraían por el orgasmo que estaba teniendo, Sentí como Edward se derramaba en mi, haciéndolo más intenso.

Nos quedamos abrazados calmando nuestras respiraciones, nos recostó sobre el césped saliendo de mi interior, acercándome a su lado.

—perdona que lo hayamos hecho aquí, pero es que no aguantaba—

—no te preocupes, fue lo mejor de mi vida, gracias—

—sabes bella, jamás te dejare ir— dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—no quiero que me dejes ir tampoco, aunque no te conozca, me siento seguro contigo. —

—te quiero—

—yo también Edward—

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besoos**

**Xoxo: Laubellacullen94**

**Review plis?**


End file.
